In my Bubble
by MyLittleViolet
Summary: Norway is taking way too long in the bathroom in Iceland's opinion. Warning: smutty ;P


**Written for Hetalia Kink Meme, the request was: NorIce handjobs (can be reciprocated or just Iceland lending Norway a _hand_) with Iceland as the more assertive one. Anon's headcanon was that Iceland has really soft hands so it should be mentioned.**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and maybe leave some comments ;)**

**Warning: sexual interaction between two men**

**Disclaimer: of course I don't own anything**

* * *

_In my Bubble_

* * *

A loud bang startled Norway out of his daydream.

"Just how long do you intend to stay in there? I actually wanted to take a bath today too, in case you care." He heard his little brother's nagging voice.

"Ice, how often do I have to tell you not to slam the doors?" Norway said. "And it's not like this is the only bathroom in the house. Go use the one downstairs."

"No way. Denmark is occupying that one and judging from the sounds that come out of there he's either lifting weights or he's doing some really unspeakable things. I'm currently trying to convince myself that it are the weights. Don't burst my bubble." Iceland said.

The corners of Norway's mouth lifted a few millimeters, bringing him as close to a smile as he could possibly get. "If you're so set on bathing right now then why don't you join your big brother?" he suggested, certain that Iceland would immediately reject the offer.

Iceland rolled his eyes. "Fine" he said with a sigh before he started to unbutton his jacket.

Norway's eyes widened. _Wait…What?_

"Ice, I wasn't serious. I don't have to do that. I can get out." He offered.

"No, it's fine. It's not like you've never seen me naked anyway." Iceland said while disregarding his shirt.

"That's right, but that was a really long time ago and you never liked it as far as I can remember." Norway said.

Iceland kicked off his boots and started to unbutton his pants. _Oh God_. Norway quickly closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tub, pretending not to care. He was part excited, part terrified at the idea of bathing together with his brother. This meant that they would soon be very naked and very close to each other. That was more than he ever dared to dream of.

Iceland, his wonderful Iceland. Just why did they have to be brothers? Norway couldn't remember when he'd started to yearn for Iceland. All he could remember was how much it hurt when learned that Iceland was indeed his brother. He'd hoped things would get better once he got Ice to call him big brother, but truth was that it only got worse and worse. Now he could barley take a breath without having Iceland's pretty face in his mind.

Norway felt the water moving, soft limbs brushing against his own. He dared to crack an eye open. Iceland was sitting across from him in the water, a slight blush had appeared across his cheeks, probably from the heat.

Norway quickly closed his eyes again. He was really thankful that the water was cloudy from the soap he'd put in it, that way at his little problem stayed hidden for the moment. He couldn't help it, the sight of his beautiful little brother was simply too much. He tried to think of Denmark and Sweden dressed up as women, something that could kill everyone's passion, but he was quickly brought back to reality when he felt a soft finger running over his knee.

Norway immediately opened his eyes in shock, "Ice?"

Iceland smiled sheepishly at him while he continued to draw slow circles with his finger. "Do you remember when I was still a child and I always said 'Nore is the most handsome! I wanna become just as handsome as Nore!'?"

Norway nodded slowly. He wasn't sure what exactly Iceland wanted to say but the words were enough to make a warm feeling spread inside his body.

Iceland stared down at the water, his hand stopped moving. "Looks like I was never able to catch up to you."

Norway frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Iceland sighed. "I'm probably going to regret this…" He raised his head and looked directly at Norway, purple eyes meeting blue ones. "You look so, so beautiful right now, Nore. So beautiful it's almost driving me crazy. And all I want it to touch you, more and more, but…" he grimaced, "But I'm not aloud to. Because we're fucking brothers! God, sometimes I wish I had never done that DNA test."

Norway's mouth dropped open. What on earth did just happen? This was impossible! Was it? There was no way that Iceland, who he'd been in love with for such a long time but who also happened to be his little brother, would just come and confess his love to him. That was just way too surreal.

Iceland raised his hands out of the water and looked at his palms for a second before he covered his face in them. "I know, I know. It's disgusting and I'm trying to get over it but I just couldn't keep this to myself any longer. Please understand, please…" Iceland looked up at him. "Please say something Nore."

'Say something!' Norway mentally screamed at himself.

"Is that why you refused to call me brother?" he asked.

'Not that! That's not what he wants to hear!' Norway's brain commented, 'Can't you try not to be your icicle-like-self for a moment?'

Iceland only answered with a nod.

"Ice, I…" Norway started but he had no idea how to continue. After a few seconds he said, "Could you put your hand back on my knee?"

Iceland looked at him confused.

"Your hands are really soft, I like to feel them on my skin." Norway said before he could decide otherwise.

Iceland stared at him for a moment before a smile spread across is face in realization. He nodded and moved his hands to Norway's legs, gently caressing the skin.

Norway let out a shaking breath as he relaxed into Iceland's touch. Iceland leaned forward, his hands moved over Norway's thighs to his hips, making his skin tingle. He moved his hands higher, fondling the pale skin under his fingertips. His arms lifted out of the water and he let his hands explore his older brother's torso, making Norway shudder.

Iceland leaned in to kiss his brother on the lips. Very softly and very quickly.

"Do you like it?" he whispered.

Norway wrapped his hands around his brother and pulled him onto his lap. Iceland gasped as he felt his brother's erection pushing against his own. Before he could say anything Norway pulled him into another kiss. Iceland took his brother's head into his hands and deepened the kiss. Lips opened and Iceland let his tongue slide into Norway's mouth.

Norway was moaning under his younger brother's touch. His hips bucked up, yearning for more friction. He'd been fantasizing about this for so long, his body was starved with the need for Iceland's touch. Iceland's fingertips were wandering over his face. Norway broke the kiss and grabbed hold of one of Iceland's hands. Long delicate fingers curled in his grip. They were just like how one would imagine the hands of a young princess. He brought the hand to his lips and gently bit into the index finger. Iceland gasped softly. Norway closed his lips around the finger and started to suck lightly on it.

"Ah…Nore." Iceland gasped.

He closed his eyes and let his brother work his magic for a while before he pulled away. He let the slick tip of his finger run down Norway's chin, his throat, his chest, down into the water. He wrapped his fingers around his brother's hard length that greeted him there. Iceland backed slightly off to have better access before he slowly let his hand run up and down once.

Norway immediately bucked into the touch.

Iceland smiled slyly at him. "Want me to take care of it?"

"Do whatever you want, little brother." Norway said huskily.

Iceland grabbed the base of Norway's cock more firmly and started to run his hand up and down. He started off with a slow pace. He wanted to see his brother squirm for a while, after all.

He enjoyed the way his brother's chest rose and fell more quickly than normal, he enjoyed the red spots that appeared on the flawless pale skin and he enjoyed the way his brother's muscles tensed and quivered.

Iceland let his thumb run over the tip of Norway's cock, drawing soft circles before gently pushing the tip of his thumb into the small slit there. Norway groaned loudly. This was so much better than any of his fantasies. His hands were clinging to the edges of the bathtub for support, knuckles turning white already.

Iceland was speeding up the pace more and more, making his brother squirm underneath him.

"Ice…?" Norway breathed.

Iceland leaned forward until their faces were only a few centimeters apart. "Yes?"

"Call me big brother."

_Seriously?_ Iceland couldn't help but roll his eyes. Now of all times? His brother really was too much. "If you want it that much, fine. Big brother." He said, not hiding his annoyment.

Norway leaned forward for to capture his brother's lips again. Iceland moved his free hand into Norway's hair and pulled him closer. Norway's lips were hungry and desperate against his and it made Iceland shiver with lust. His own erection was begging to get attention too.

Norway was thrusting his hips into Iceland's hand, moaning against his lips. The water splashed around them.

Iceland broke the kiss. "Are you about to cum, big brother?" he asked, stretching the two last words.

"God, Ice!" Noway panted.

Iceland moved his lips teasingly over Norway's chin to his ear where he whispered, "Yes, big brother?"

Norway groaned and for a few seconds his vision turned white. His body was convulsing in pure ecstasy as he spilled his seed into the water. Iceland slowed the movement of his hand and let his brother ride his orgasm out before he stopped completely.

Norway let himself fall back against the tub. He closed his eyes and tried to regain his breath. "Holy…shit…" he panted.

Iceland lay down on top of him, planting butterfly kisses all over his neck and shoulders. Norway brought his arms up to embrace his little brother and let his hands run gently up and down the delicate back. He was very conscious of Iceland's arousal pressed against his own flesh.

"Ice?" He said after he was able to regain his breath.

"Yes, big brother?"

"Lets get out of here. I want to have you in my bed." Norway said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading^^**


End file.
